El reflejo de tu oscuridad
by Sakunoevan
Summary: La oscuridad también es parte de nosotros, está en nuestro corazón, pero... ¿acaso alguien puede llenarnos de luz? Las guerras también suceden en el mismísimo interior...El Tártaro. "¿Estás llorando, Luce? Siempre estaré aquí para ti."/Versión propia de la saga de Tártaros. ALERTA: Spoilers posibles del manga por escenarios y personajes, lo demás es todo producto de mi imaginación.
1. Capítulo 1: Mal presagio

_Hola a todooooos! T_T Tanto tiempo! Lo primero que voy a decir es: gracias a las personas que se preocuparon por mí y me preguntaron si me había pasado algo nwn De más está decir que yo estoy bien, pero mi tiempo de "desaparición" con las historias y no actualización, se debe a que **MI NOTEBOOK HA MUERTO D:** RIP, KABOOM u_u Y sí, ahí estaban las continuaciones de todos los capítulos de mis fics =( Está en reparación, pero en mi país (Argentina) están cerradas las importaciones, así que hace ya como tres meses o más que espero las partes para que puedan ser importadas, y ya la arreglen u_u Espero sepan comprender que esto está fuera de mi poder =( Bueno, aclarado eso, les traigo este nuevo fic que lo empecé en mi vieja compu (gracias a ella por aguantar tanto tiempo n.n), y ojalá les guste :D sin más, les dejo el capi nwn_

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Mal presagio.**_

_._

_._

_._

**Año x791, Ciudad de Magnolia, gremio de Fairy Tail.**

Era un día de lluvia en la tarde de primavera de aquella ciudad. El clima estaba curiosamente frío….

Todos en el gremio más conocido del lugar disfrutaban un tiempo juntos al no poder salir, por haber muchas calles inundadas.

—Juvia, ¿no puedes hacer algo para esto? —Suspiraba un moreno mientras veía por la ventana.

La susodicha acariciaba sus cabellos azules mientras observaba coquetamente al joven.

—Juvia no es la culpable de esto, Gray-sama, ella está feliz y desea que el Sol transmita su estado al mundo. —Le sonrió y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

Él volvió a suspirar y reposó su cabeza en un brazo.

—Vaya, vaya, quizás sea un mal augurio entonces. —Aportó Mirajane, posando un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensativa, desde la barra del gremio.

En ese momento, la puerta del lugar se abrió, y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia allí: con la ropa empapada, el cabello goteando, temblándoles las piernas y teniendo caras de haber alcanzado la meta en una carrera, una rubia, un pelirrosado y un gato azul llegaban.

—Ho-Hola a todos. —Tiritaba de frío Lucy Heartfilia.

— ¡Lu-chan, déjame ayudarte! —Reaccionó su amiga Levy, una peliceleste de baja estatura, quien le colocó un abrigo a la blonda.

La de ojos color chocolate agradeció asintiendo, abrazándose a sí misma. Al lado suyo, Natsu Dragneel se secaba el agua como un perro, moviéndose hacia todos lados, y prendiendo fuego su cuerpo.

— ¡Estoy encendido! —Sonrió él, con los brazos en alto y contento de ya no pasar frío.

Algunos lo veían riendo, y otros simplemente siguieron con lo suyo; Mirajane preparaba bebidas calientes, Happy caía dormido sobre los brazos de Lucy, y ella ya estaba más a gusto al estar allí: en Fairy Tail, hogar de todos ellos.

—Terminaron rápido la misión. —Reconoció una pelirroja mientras comía un trozo de pastel en la barra, viéndolos de lado, sonriente.

—Así es. —Se sentó la de ojos cafés. —Aunque este clima ha hecho más difícil la vuelta. —Suspiró. —Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí, y nada es más relajante. —Sonrió ampliamente.

Natsu la vio extrañado.

—Creí que te molestaba el ruido de este bar. —Pensó un momento, pero ella siguió sonriendo, viéndosela contenta por alguna razón. Ante esto, él la imitó.

Aquella paz, escuchando el simple sonido de la naturaleza con el chapoteo en el suelo de la lluvia, no sería, sin embargo, muy duradera….

— ¡Mocosos! ¡Cállense! —De pronto, ese grito provino de la voz de Makarov Dreyar.

Los presentes posaron su atención en la lácrima hacia la cual, con mirada aterrorizada, veía el maestro del gremio.

—Así que finalmente están todos presentes. —Daba una sonrisa orgullosa una extraña mujer con un casco que cubría casi la totalidad de su cara, y unas largas orejas que parecían ser de algún tipo de animal.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por un momento.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? —Atinó a preguntar de forma brusca Natsu.

—Oh, lo siento… No me he presentado: mi nombre es Kyouka, y soy un demonio. —Explicó seria.

— ¿Demonio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se levantó Gray de su lugar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella… El gremio es Tártaros. —Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el anciano maestro, con preocupación.

— ¿Qué…? Quiere decir que ellos… ¿Son demonios de Zeref? —Se horrorizó Lucy, abrazando más a Happy, aún dormido este.

—Así es. —Sonrió complacida la demonio.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? —Volvió a tomar la palabra el pelirrosa, con enojo en su mirada.

— ¡Advertirles! —Reaccionó, alzando un dedo Kyouka. —Queremos que sepan que deseamos obtener algo de ustedes… Pero, no nos parece bien atacar de pronto, ya que podrían dárnoslo sin rechistar y ya acabaría el problema. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ayudarlos a ustedes? ¡Eso no lo haríamos jamás! —Respondió Kana mientras se bajaba una cerveza entera de un sorbo.

—Entonces, tendrá que ser así: tienen una sola oportunidad, mañana por la tarde en las afueras de Magnolia lucharán si creen que nos pueden ganar. Sino… Bueno, los iremos a buscar. Ustedes eligen. —Se cruzó de brazos antes de cortar la comunicación.

Todos se miraron allí, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Evidentemente es una trampa. —Se apresuró Gajeel, sentado en una mesa con seriedad.

—Sin embargo, si nosotros no vamos…—Analizaba Lisanna.

—Ellos atacarán Fairy Tail. Peor aún, toda Magnolia. —Se preocupaba Juvia.

—Debemos ir, viejo. —Declaró Natsu finalmente, viendo al maestro desde la barra donde estaba.

En los brazos de la rubia, un gatito se revolvía, despertando.

— ¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede, Lucy? —Preguntó aún dormido, restregándose los ojitos.

Ella le sonrió y negó, simplemente, con la cabeza.

Makarov se mantenía cabizbajo, parado frente a la lácrima.

—Iremos…. —Decidió, pensando que Fairy jamás se rendiría.

Todos asintieron. Después de todo, eran la luz que podía iluminar cualquier oscuridad, aún aquella que sumía a todo lo conocido bajo lo irreconocible.

* * *

En cuanto la lluvia cesó, los miembros del gremio fueron retirándose para prepararse al día siguiente. Había un ambiente de tensión allí que no cambiaba, y Lucy sólo suspiraba.

Natsu la acompañaba a su casa, junto con Happy, quien ya estaba despierto.

— ¿Todo eso ocurrió mientras dormía? —Pensativo el exceed. — ¿Por qué no me despertaste, Lucy? —Se quejó con un puchero, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas muy tranquilo. —Respondió con pocos ánimos, haciendo que el pequeño y el pelirrosa se miraran preocupados.

Al llegar al departamento de la rubia, ella fue rápidamente a darse un baño: estar con ropa mojada iba a hacerla pescar un resfriado seguramente. Sin embargo, cuando salió ya con su pijama por ser de noche, Natsu estaba dormido en su cama, y Happy en el suelo, como de costumbre.

Lucy Heartfilia suspiró pesadamente, pero se acostó sin hacer nada al respecto. Por alguna razón, se sentía extraña… Por un lado, estaba más nostálgica de lo normal, y por otro, la pelea del día siguiente la tenía muy preocupada. Lo vio a su compañero, tan tranquilo y pacífico mientras roncaba, y temió muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiese volver a verlo? Ella simplemente no podría soportarlo….

— ¿Qué cosas piensas, Lucy? Estoy simplemente agotada…. Debo descansar. —Pero, sin notarlo, algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, rodando lenta y suavemente; igual que las gotas que volvían a caer desde las nubes en la ciudad, y golpeaban la ventana del apartamento.

La de ojos chocolate, ahora brillosos, tomó torpemente la palma del Dragon Slayer entre sus dos manos. Él, en ese momento, despertó sin comprender nada, viendo hipar un poco a su amiga, la cual no se había percatado de que estuviese notando aquello, y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Estás llorando, Luce?

Escuchó con voz de preocupación la rubia, al mismo tiempo que unos ojos verdes se chocaban con los suyos.

—N-Natsu. —Soltó la mano de su compañero y se secó las lágrimas, cubriéndose luego con su flequillo. —No es eso… E-Es que…—Susurró sin poder disimular su tristeza y voz entrecortada.

Sin darle lugar a pensar, el pelirrosa la abrazó con fuerza, posando su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha.

— ¿Es por lo de mañana? No te preocupes por eso…. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. —Le dijo dulcemente.

Ella, de forma torpe y con más lagrimillas en sus ojos, lo abrazó también. Luego de un rato, escuchó que él respiraba más pausadamente, entendiendo que estaba dormido, y lo imitó, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos.

* * *

Continuará...

_Gracias a todos y ojalá disfruten =3•_

_Sakunoevan_


	2. Capítulo 2: La batalla del infierno

_Holaaa, minna! :D Qué tal? =3 Bueno, gracias a los que siguen mi historia y ojalá pueda seguir siendo de su agrado TwT _**  
**

_Respondo unos reviews y ya los dejo con el cap nuevo nwn_

AnikaSukino 5d: Holaaa, queriiidaaa :D Te extrañaba yo también, linda =3 Espero te esté gustando nwn saludoss!

ArcanaCordis: Verdad que es un tierno muchacho? =3 Esta parte de la historia es más dura, pero verás que todo tiene un sentido nwn Ojalá nos leamos pronto!

_Sin más, disfruten =33_

**Capítulo 2: La batalla del infierno.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El día y la hora llegaron, y las posiciones de batalla estaban listas para el bando de los héroes: Fairy Tail esperaba a Tártaros entre el fuerte viento que esos días de tormenta prometían.

Lucy veía con nervios la espalda de su mejor amigo, aún saboreando aquel sentimiento amargo de negatividad. Por más que girara su cabeza de lado a lado en el intento de olvidar esas ideas, volvían a amenazarla, como si estuviese entramada en algo más allá de ella.

Algo inesperado llegó, no como ejército, no por tierra: una base cuadrada se encontraba encima de todos ellos, flotando, la cual sólo notaron cuando una gran sombra comenzó a cubrirlos. De allí, miles de demonios comenzaron a caer, dándole comienzo a la batalla.

El gremio empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la plétora de enemigos era interminable. Sin embargo, entre ellos uno se destacó: con bombas, derribó a su paso una gran cantidad de sus mismos aliados, y algunos miembros de Fairy Tail.

Frente a frente, Natsu y él se encontraron, a escasos metros de distancia. Lucy, quien estaba detrás de su amigo aún, comenzó a temblar.

—Oh… Veo que aquí estás. —Sonrió el misterioso, quien tenía rasgos humanoides mezclados con los de una criatura felina.

—Si tanto quieres pelear contra mí, ven. —Respondió Natsu con una ceja alzada y el puño encendido en llamas.

El joven de orejas, sin embargo, rio.

— ¿Tú? No. La quiero a ella. ¿Cómo es que se llama? —Pensó un momento, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Eso es… Lucy Heartfilia. —Sonrió orgullosamente, y Natsu apretó con fuerza su mandíbula al igual que sus puños.

—Corre, Lucy. —Ordenó el pelirrosa, sin despegarle la mirada al enemigo.

Ella dudó un momento, pero luego retrocedió y comenzó a hacerlo.

—Oh, no, yo no iría por allí. —Dio una media sonrisa el enemigo, maliciosamente.

En ese momento, la rubia posó un pie sobre la tierra y, de pronto, una explosión hizo que saliera disparada hacia arriba.

— ¡LUCE! —Gritó el de ojos verdes, girándose para verla, pero en ese instante, el demonio aprovechó para correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

Utilizando bombas, el hombre felino se disparó hacia arriba, llevándose en el camino a la maga estelar. Así, llegaron los dos a la base de Tártaros.

Natsu no lo dudó un segundo y llamó a Happy para ir hacia allí, mientras los demonios comenzaban a volver también.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Gritó Gray desde abajo, viendo a su amigo pelirrosa subir.

— ¡Ellos la tienen! —Respondió siendo llevado a toda velocidad por su gato azul. — ¡Lucy es lo que querían! —Finalizó, dejando al gremio desconcertado.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Ese impacto sí que había sido duro. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por algún motivo varios demonios la estaban mirando.

—Contigo podremos lograr despertar a Zeref por completo, regresará a nosotros finalmente. —Le decía su principal captor sonriente, con sorna.

—No fue muy difícil atraparte. Espero que realmente valga la pena esto y no seas una inútil. —Expresaba una demonio que reconoció como Kyouka, cruzada de brazos.

Al resto no supo distinguirlos, el lugar estaba en sombras.

— ¿De qué… están hablando? —Preguntó, levantándose del suelo, ya que se encontraba sentada.

—Oh, no necesitas saber mucho. —Se encogió de hombros el de rasgos felinos. —Primero que nada, mi nombre es Jackal. —Le sonrió nuevamente. —Y estás aquí porque tu magia de invocación nos es útil. —Reconoció.

—Espero que podamos obtenerla antes de que se muera… —Pronunció una mujer que no podía ver. —Como ocurrió con la otra… ¿Cómo era? ¿Loyla? —Preguntó confundida.

En ese momento, la rubia sintió una punzada en su corazón: ¿acaso estaban hablando de…?

— ¿L… Layla? —Dijo con temor, y todos allí la miraron.

—Oh, sí. Ella… Era tu madre ahora que lo pienso, ¿verdad? —Alzó una ceja Kyouka.

La maga celestial quedó en shock en ese momento, sintiendo que lágrimas en su rostro corrían sin cesar. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, uno de los miembros abrió un libro con páginas negras.

—Escucha, realmente no importa todo lo demás. Tú venderás con nosotros. —Le explicó rápidamente Jackal al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de un brazo, arrastrándola hacia aquel ejemplar escrito.

El viento sopló más fuerte que nunca en ese momento, y el libro comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor.

Lucy intentó alejarse, yendo contra esa fuerte corriente, y desde una ventana en esa torre flotante, Natsu apareció.

Los segundos parecieron durar una eternidad, en algo que se repetiría en su mente miles de veces: él la veía a ella, alejándose, yéndose de allí. Corrió con todo lo que podía al pisar la bisagra, y tomó su mano.

El viento era tan fuerte…. El frío comenzó a consumirlos a ambos, y cuando ya ningún demonio quedaba allí, la rubia fue siendo absorbida cada vez más. Entre gritos y lágrimas, él sostuvo con fuerza su mano.

— ¡Te juro que no te soltaré! —Le dijo mientras sus dientes rechinaban del poder que estaba poniendo en aquello.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, de pronto ya no pudo ver el cuerpo de ella, ni su rostro: frente a él, esas páginas la habían consumido, al igual que ahora estaba ocurriendo con su propio brazo.

— ¡Natsu! —Escuchó una voz familiar tras de sí. Era Mirajane, pero hizo caso omiso.

— ¡No te soltaré, Lucy! —Repetía, gritando.

— ¡Si no salimos de aquí ahora, esa cosa nos comerá a todos! —Dijo ahora Gray.

Sin prestarles atención, siguió intentando, y no dejaría de hacerlo jamás, aunque ya estaba siendo atrapado desde su hombro. Sin embargo, una fuerza ajena a él comenzó a jalarlo del lado contrario, y un golpe seco hizo que soltara el agarre que sostenía con la rubia.

Natsu vio hacia atrás y notó que Erza lo llevaba fuera de allí. Él comenzó a patalear y a gritar, pero pronto saltaron del lugar, desde la ventana.

— ¡No! —Intentó seguir alcanzándola, antes de recibir un golpe en su cabeza para que no quisiera continuar luchando contra lo inevitable. — L-Luce…—Soltó en un susurro, con la mano extendida hacia el lugar donde ella desaparecía, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Los ojos le pesaban, le dolían. Sin embargo, los abrió, entrecerrándolos para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz.

Natsu se incorporó, reconociendo su alrededor como la sala del gremio. No entendía lo que pasaba todavía, pero al llevarse una mano a su cabeza, la imagen de una sonrisa se le afloró en los recuerdos. Así, en un segundo se levantó, sintiendo que la sangre le corría más rápido que de costumbre.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó, viendo hacia todos lados.

Todos allí bajaron la cabeza, con tristeza.

—Ella…—Comenzó Macao, mientras abrazaba a su hijo Romeo.

—Tú fuiste un hombre. —Pronunció Elfman, apoyado con desgano sobre una columna.

—La encontraremos. —Aseguró Kana, frunciendo el ceño al estar enojada con la situación.

Fue entonces cuando el Dragon Slayer de fuego recordó todo. Sintió cómo la garganta se le secó ante esto.

—Natsu, creo que- —Empezó a decir Makarov, pero nuevamente una comunicación comenzaba, activándose la lácrima del gremio e interrumpiendo la charla.

—Creo que estará bien así. —Se escuchó desde el "visor". — Oh, ¿está encendida esta cosa ya? ¡Bien! Aquí Jackal. —Se presentó el hombre felino, mientras todos en Fairy Tail veían con odio aquello.

—Tú… Bastardo, ¿dónde está Lucy? —Preguntó con rabia el pelirrosa.

— ¿Quién? Ah, sí, lo siento, no me acostumbro. De hecho, es parte del motivo de esta llamada. Verán, obtuvimos exitosamente lo que queríamos. Para desgracia de ustedes, no podrán encontrarnos en donde estamos. Y la chica… Bueno, creo que uno de nosotros ya se encargó de ella, ¿no es así, Lulia? —Él vio hacia atrás, estando una sombra parada en el fondo, sin poder distinguirla. —Sí, por supuesto. —Se afirmó a sí mismo Jackal. —Ella nos sirvió, pero bueno, ya está muerta, así que queríamos avisarles que no intenten buscarla, porque su existencia ya es historia. —Sonrió cruzado de brazos, ante los rostros atónitos y horrorizados de los presentes en el gremio. —Con respecto a lo demás, no tenemos mucho qué decir, pero-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Natsu ya estaba frente a la lácrima, y en un segundo la destrozó por completo con un puñetazo. Aún así, no contento con eso, se giró al resto de sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué me detuvieron? Podría haberla salvado. —Se lo veía frío, con furia.

Gray se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro, con ojos perdidos.

—Entendemos cómo te sientes, pero eso nos hubiera consumido a todos solamente y—Nuevamente, el pelirrosa propinó un golpe, esta vez contra su amigo, tirándolo al suelo.

Mirajane abrazó a Lisanna, ambas llorando, y Levy no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo al saber todo aquello.

Erza corrió hacia Natsu, quien comenzó a destrozar las mesas que tenía delante, fuera de sí.

— ¡Natsu, para ya! ¡No había nada que pudiera hacerse! —Le gritó la pelirroja. — ¡Actuaron allí porque en Magnolia hubieran atrapado almas innecesarias, pero no había forma de saber que querían a Lucy! —Decía ella, pero Dragneel, aunque recibiera golpes por parte de Scarlet, no paraba.

En ese instante, Happy voló entre lágrimas hacia su amigo, y antes de que, sin verlo, Natsu lo golpeara, paró en seco, quedando paralizado por un momento al saber lo que casi hacía.

—Natsu…. —Pronunció el gato azul. —Yo también la extraño.

El susodicho vio hacia el suelo, dirigiendo su mirada luego hacia distintos lados, sin ver realmente a su alrededor. Aún sostenía un puño en el aire, temblándole este por la presión y la fuerza con la cual iba a actuar segundos antes.

Todos lo veían con tristeza y algo de miedo, pero luego de eso, él bajó el brazo y miró hacia arriba, notando los presentes cómo le caían lágrimas por las mejillas. En un sollozo desgarrador de su parte, los demás sintieron cómo la oscuridad consumía sus corazones….

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: La luz en la noche

_Hola, minna :D cómo están? nwn Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y la agregan a ff's =33  
Respondo reviews y los dejo con el cap n.n_

_AnikaSukino 5d: Oh, si, ciertamente este fic lo escribí antes de eso y cuando lo vi dije "OH, POR DIOS, MI PROFECÍA ES CIERTA!... En algún punto" jajaja xd Ojalá te esté gustando =3_

ArcanaCordis: Siii, pobrecitos TwT Veremos qué hace Natsu ahora O: Saludos =33333 espero leerte pronto nwn  


**_Capítulo 3: La luz en la noche._**

_._

_._

_._

**Año x793, un año y medio después**

El gremio seguía tan revoltoso como siempre después de lo ocurrió, pero los silencios eran, sin embargo, más frecuentes.

El equipo de Natsu ya sólo era conformado por él y Happy. Las misiones que hacían tenían siempre que ver con buscar información sobre Tártaros, pero, no lograron avanzar nada. Con respecto a él…

—Oe, Natsu, ¿quieres comer algo? —Preguntaba el exceed azul mientras estaba recostado en una mesa.

—No. —Respondió él sin quitarle la mirada a un mapa que tenía extendido entre sus manos.

—Pero… No hemos comido nada hoy. —Recapacitaba Happy.

—Come tú. —Afirmó sin prestarle mucha atención.

El pequeñín suspiró, resignado.

—Aquí están los que me pediste. —Le sonrió con algo de tristeza la recién llegada Levy.

Natsu, sin verla, tomó unos planos que le entregaba mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Gracias, aye. —Le contestó el de bigotes a la peliceleste, al ver que su dueño no lo hacía.

Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a la actitud cortante de Dragneel. Él ya no reía, ni compartía nada con nadie: sólo buscaba, sin descansar, hora tras hora, día tras día el momento de su venganza.

Levy McGarden pasó a tener una mirada seria y nostálgica, yéndose de allí. Verlo a Natsu le recordaba mucho más a su mejor amiga fallecida, y aunque le hacía favores para ayudarlo, evitaba relacionarse con las misiones de ese tipo. Ciertamente, aunque Gajeel estuviera siempre a su lado, la tristeza la invadía constantemente.

Desde la barra, Gray y Juvia observaban a Natsu.

—Parece que no parará hasta encontrarlos. —Decía la peliazul con algo de tristeza.

—Sí. Aunque… —Analizaba el pelinegro. —Su vacío no podrá llenarlo. —Suspiró con nostalgia. — Lucy fue la persona que más ayudó a Natsu. Cuando ella llegó, él se preocupó por otras cosas en su vida en vez de siempre buscar a Igneel. ¿Quién diría que ahora sólo busca vengarla a ella? —Finalizó con ojos compasivos.

De pronto, alguien entró al lugar, abriendo de par en par las puertas. Se dirigió al pelirrosa, posando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Natsu. —El aludido alzó la vista, llamándole la atención aquel tono. —Hay una pista.

Él de inmediato se levantó, viendo a los ojos a Erza Scarlet, con el ceño fruncido, decidido.

— ¿Dónde es?

* * *

El viaje había durado días, pero finalmente llegaron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el equipo de Natsu casi volvía a estar completo, ya que nunca habían tenido una información tan certera. Allí estaban, Gray, Erza, Juvia que los había seguido, y el conocido pelirrosa junto con su gato amigo.

El lugar era el vasto desierto de Fiore.

—Hemos caminado por horas. —Se quejaba Natsu, impaciente.

—Los registros vienen desde hace tiempo, cada vez son más los viajeros que afirman ver la base de Tártaros. —Confirmaba Scarlet, segura en su andar.

—Hace mucho calor aquí, quizás sólo sea un espejismo. —Se encogía de hombros Fullbuster, pero unos ojos verdes que lo fulminaron hicieron que se callara.

—Juvia los mantendrá a todos frescos con sus gotas de agua, así que veremos algo real. —Sonreía la de ojos celestes mientras mantenía una llovizna con sus manos, encima del grupo, pero la caminata continuaba.

* * *

Pronto la noche cayó al mundo de arena, y con eso (pese a las quejas de cierto pelirrosa), decidieron finalmente descansar un poco para continuar al día siguiente.

Acostados en el suelo de granos minúsculos, frente a una fogata, dormían apaciblemente los cinco. O casi todos ellos, dado que hacía un tiempo que Natsu se revolvía en su lugar, sumido en los sueños.

— _¿Dónde…?—_Susurraba bajo las leyes de Morfeo, viéndose a sí mismo en un cuarto oscuro. De pronto, una luz comenzaba a aparecer: delante suyo, Lucy le sonreía. —_Luce._ _—_Susurró dulcemente, viéndola asombrado. _—Estás aquí. Estás bien._ _—_Pronunciaba con alivio, abrazándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, notó que lentamente ella se desvanecía de sus brazos, convirtiéndose en pequeñas luces que se esfumaban. —_No… ¡Espera!_ —Intentaba retenerla, mientras ella continuaba con su hermosa sonrisa y, acariciándole con delicadeza la mejilla al pelirrosa, se iba. Así, todo otra vez volvió a estar cubierto por la oscuridad.

Natsu se despertó de repente, exaltado y con la respiración agitada. Pese a esto, tuvo que volver a la realidad y notar que cerca de allí algunas cosas extrañas sucedían: parecía ver, desde lejos, que una nube negra resplandecía entre la noche.

—Oigan… Despierten. —Llamó a sus compañeros tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Gray despertó con Juvia pegada a él, y se levantó en un impulso, despabilando a Erza, quien se había dormido haciendo guardia sentada allí.

Con señas, el pelirrosa indicó lo que sucedía, y estando ya todos listos, la peliazul apagó el fuego con su agua.

Las montañas de arena les servían para pasar desapercibidos al irse acercando.

Lo primero que vio el grupo fue un gran templo de piedra, con columnas sin techo, representando alguna especie de sitio para un ritual. Además, pudieron distinguir a varios demonios merodeando por allí.

—Muy bien, como evidentemente algo de esto tiene que ver con Tártaros, avisaré al gremio que vengan aquí pronto. —Afirmó con seriedad Erza. —Pero por eso es necesario que nadie haga algo realmente estú- —Antes de terminar su frase, Natsu ya no estaba allí.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda al pensar en las consecuencias, y todo fue peor cuando vieron a su compañero dirigirse a la entrada.

—Creo que ya no hay tiempo para nada. Es un imbécil. —Negaba con la cabeza Gray mientras seguía a Dragneel, y Juvia iba atrás de él.

Happy y la pelirroja suspiraron.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. Capítulo 4: El árbol de la muerte

_Holaa queridos :D Primero que nada, gracias a todos =) como siempre, agradezco sigan mi historia y agreguen a ff's nwn_  
_Respondo unos reviews y luego los dejo con el capi:**  
**_

_AnikaSukino 5d: Sí, Natsu está ciertamente enojado O: Pero nuevos interrogantes con Tártaros se abren! espero te guste el cap y poco a poco se aclaren las dudas =3 saludos y gracias por todo!_

nalu1234: Ay, en serio? D: Lo siento mucho, pero significa que mi trabajo está bien hecho entonces xd espero te esté gustando y gracias por comentar =333 espero nos leamos pronto!

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El árbol de la muerte.**_

_._

_._

_._

Gray, Juvia y Natsu llegaron a la entrada (si es que se puede llamar así al ser una zona abierta), derribando a varios demonios que no eran ciertamente fuertes. Sin embargo, al ingresar al templo, notaron dos cosas: la primera era que el lugar estaba dispuesto en forma circular; la segunda fue que emanaba una especie de aura negra, y esto era lo que el pelirrosa vio anteriormente desde lejos.

Allí no había nada, pero tampoco podían salir. Además, otros demonios de afuera no podían entrar.

— ¿Qué haremos aquí? —Alzaba una ceja Gray.

El tiempo no se gastó en vano, sin embargo, ya que pronto se materializó frente a ellos una figura bestial: era enorme, con dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza, enrollados, y cabello por todo su cuerpo; además de poseer pesuñas en sus cuatro patas, a pesar de estar parado en dos. Alrededor suyo, una escritura apareció, rodeándolo:

**Sephiroth número diez: El reino, principio de las formas.**

**Demonio: Baphomet.**

—J-Juvia tiene miedo. —Dijo la peliazul, colocándose detrás del moreno.

Natsu, por otra parte, bufó.

—No sé qué rayos eres, pero no me interesa pelear contigo. Sólo tengo un demonio en mente. —Sin embargo, encendió un puño en fuego. —Supongo que deberé vencerte para continuar.

—No te hagas el héroe, flamita. Aquí también estoy yo. —Dio una media sonrisa Fullbuster, formando una espada en su mano con su hielo, ante los suspiros enamorados de la peliazul.

Fuego y hielo atacaron al mismo tiempo, de frente hacia Baphomet. Sin embargo, él corrió también hacia ellos, llevando hacia adelante sus grandes cuernos.

Gray creó un escudo de hielo, pero sumado al impacto, aquella bestia lanzó llamas desde su boca. Así, los tres salieron disparados a lugares contrarios. Sin embargo, el pelirrosa se levantó sonriente.

—Debo agradecerte… —Comenzó a decir Dragneel, y luego absorbió el fuego que recibió. —… por la comida. —Finalizó, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la muñeca.

Por otra parte, la maga de agua ayudaba a Fullbuster a ponerse en pie, preocupada. Así, notó que el escudo del muchacho había sido derretido, y gran parte de su cuerpo tenía quemaduras.

—G-Gray-sama…—Pronunció ella, intentando calmarle el dolor con su agua, aliviando el ardor.

El moreno se retorcía en su lugar, pero intentaba levantarse. Por otro lado, el pelirrosa corría nuevamente hacia su enemigo: alzando un puño en alto, dio un salto para impactar contra esa dura cabeza. Sin embargo, apenas y tuvo tiempo para escapar de su agarre, ya que el golpe, por más chispas que había desprendido, no le había causado ningún daño.

—Rayos. —Masculló en el suelo, cayendo en sus piernas y con las dos manos apoyadas en la piedra con arena del piso.

—Natsu-san… —Escuchó él de pronto que la de ojos azules lo llamaba, y dirigió su atención a ella: allí estaba, parada, y con un aura un tanto… ¿oscura? —Por favor, no se meta. —Ella levantó la vista dejando ver unos ojos asesinos que hicieron que al pelirrosa se le erizara la piel. —Tú… Monstruo asqueroso… Has desmayado a Gray-sama. Pero ahora, ¡Juvia hará que jamás te levantes otra vez!

Alzando sus brazos hacia arriba, unas gotas que luego se convirtieron en olas comenzaron a brotar de ella, inundando todo el círculo sellado en el que estaban. De pronto, Natsu no vio ni entendió más nada, sólo podía tratar de no ahogarse en el remolino en el cual estaba. Pero, como aquello pronto vino, también se fue, y el hijo de Igneel respiró con fuerza, intentando sacarse el agua de los pulmones al toser descontroladamente.

— ¿Q-Qué… sucedió? —Se despertó el de ojos celestes, sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia estaba tan preocupada. —Y lo abrazó, volviendo a ser tan adorable como siempre.

Natsu se incorporó, señalando a Loxar como si fuera más peligrosa que el demonio con el que debían luchar, y notó que Baphomet se deshacía de allí, convertido en una nube negra. El de ojos verdes alzó una ceja al ver que, también, unos tres caminos se abrían.

— ¡Idiotas! ¿En qué estaban pensando? —Escucharon los tres la voz de Erza, y se giraron para verla.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Les ganaste a todos, aye! —Sonrió el gato azul, volando al lado de la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo entraron aquí? —Se incorporó Gray.

—La puerta está abierta. —Se encogió de hombros Scarlet, señalando con el dedo pulgar detrás de ella, viéndose aquello.

—Seguramente sucedió cuando vencimos a ese monstruo. —Analizó el Dragon Slayer, tomando un semblante serio.

—Ya tuvimos suficiente con esto. Somos demasiado pocos, no podemos- —De nuevo era interrumpida Titania.

—Vamos, Happy. —Finalizó la conversación el pelirrosa, yendo hacia el camino del centro.

El exceed voló rápido hacia él, dejando a Erza muy enojada.

Viéndolos partir, Gray suspiró.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue un enemigo. —Explicó el mago de hielo. —No podemos dejarlo solo, ¿no crees? Aunque esto no tenga mucho sentido, lo cierto es que sí debemos saber los planes de Tártaros. —Razonó.

—Bueno. —Pensó la pelirroja por un momento, dudando. —Lo cierto es que… Yo también quiero vengarme por lo que le hicieron. Natsu olvida que no es el único que la perdió. —Concluyó cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada de nostalgia y una sonrisa triste. Juvia y Gray la imitaron, al mismo tiempo que asentían.

—Lucy-san nos cuidará. —Afirmó la peliazul, y con eso, se separaron, jurando volverse a encontrar cuando descifraran ese lugar.

De esta forma, Erza Scarlet fue por el camino de la derecha, y los magos de agua y hielo por el de la izquierda.

* * *

Natsu y Happy avanzaron por un único pasillo, en el cual no había nada. Se podía ver hacia afuera, pero todo estaba rodeado por esa especie de luz oscura, dando cuenta de que no podía salirse de allí.

— ¿Qué crees que sea esto? —Preguntó el gatito, pero su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el exceed suspirara.

Pronto llegaron a otro círculo, y de nuevo éste se cerró.

Happy se alarmó al no haber visto nada de eso antes, al estar con Erza; pero, irrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos, delante de ellos un demonio apareció: esta vez era una bestia con cabeza de toro, y sostenía un gran mazo. Así, otra vez una escritura aparecía a su alrededor:

**Sephiroth número nueve: Piedra angular de la estabilidad.**

**Demonio: Erlik Khan.**

Natsu sonrió con orgullo, y su amigo azul voló detrás de él.

* * *

**Sephiroth número ocho: La eternidad del ser, gloria.**

**Demonio: Asima.**

Juvia suspiró.

— ¿Otra vez un monstruo con aspecto de cabra? —Se cruzó de brazos. — ¡Si le haces algo a Gray-sama, Juvia te hundirá, demonio de fuego! —Amenazó con un dedo finalmente.

—Espera, que sea similar al anterior no quiere decir que use los mismos pode-

Antes de terminar su frase, Gray debió echarse hacia atrás junto con la peliazul, dado que aquel demonio con una extraña barba en forma de chiva, con un solo pisotón había levantado la tierra.

—Oh, Juvia debió de haber escuchado a Gray-sama. —Se lamentó con pequeñas lagrimillas la muchacha.

—No te preocupes, creo que tenemos ventaja. Estando juntos podemos hacerlo, Juvia. —Le sonrió, pensando siempre en la batalla.

La peliazul ya había hecho una película entre ambos, contenta, y sonrojada.

— ¡Claro que sí, Gray-sama, lo que sea por ti! —Juntando sus propias manos, emocionada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el monstruo dio un gran rugido, haciendo que muchas columnas de tierra comenzaran a levantarse, separando a los dos magos en distintas zonas del gran fuerte circular.

— ¡Juvia! —Gritaba Fullbuster, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. —Maldición.

Por otro lado, la maga de agua se vio encerrada en cuatro paredes, no sabiendo qué hacer.

—Debo salvar a Gray-sama, salir de aquí. —Se propuso, cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

Así, con mirada decidida, lanzó chorros de agua alrededor suyo, intentando deshacer las paredes. Parecía, en un primer momento, funcionar ciertamente, haciendo que Loxar sonriera contenta. Sin embargo, la tierra se convirtió en barro, y mezclándose con la arena mojada del suelo, se transformó todo en arenas movedizas. Entre algunos gritos, Juvia comenzó a ser tragada por el suelo….

* * *

Erza caminaba con cautela por el pasillo aún, inspeccionando todo. Pensaba en miles de posibilidades de lo que podía representar aquello, pero no lograba completarlo todo.

—Este sitio… Es un lugar estratégico. Aquí nunca hay nadie. Hasta podrían invocar el alma de Zeref y sólo rumores tardíos llegarían a las ciudades. —Pensó mientras llegaba a una zona circular. — ¡Eso es! Si llegamos al final, seguramente…—Pero se vio interrumpida.

Dos figuras aparecieron delante de ella: una era un demonio con alas negras, con aspecto humano, mientras que el otro era igual, sólo que con alas blancas.

**Sephiroth número siete: La victoria de la vida sobre la muerte.**

**Demonio: Ángel caído.**

—Bienvenida al árbol de la vida. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo sonrientes, uno maliciosamente y otro de forma amable.

—No sabía que hablaran. —Alzó una ceja la pelirroja, y luego usó su poder de re-equipación, eligiendo la Armadura Fairy. —Usaré una espada para vencer a cada uno. —Dijo con decisión al mismo tiempo que los apuntaba.

Los dos enemigos se tomaron de las manos y, antes de que ella pudiera atacar, ambos se transformaron en algo que ciertamente no esperaba la pelirroja: en ella misma. El demonio tomó un aspecto malvado de ella, y el ángel uno bondadoso.

La pelirroja no creyó poder sorprenderse más, hasta que escuchó…

—Jellal…—Dijo su versión buena, entrando en llanto y cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Atinó a susurrar Scarlet, atónita y dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Jellal, Jellal, Jellal. Siempre Jellal. ¿Y yo cuándo? Es un imbécil que no tiene el coraje de enfrentar nada. ¡Por eso lo dejo pudrirse en las celdas del Concejo Mágico! —Sonrió con un aura oscura su parte mala.

— ¡Dejen de intentar manipularme! —Frunció el ceño la verdadera Erza, corriendo hacia los dos enemigos finalmente.

—No… ¡No! ¡Yo lo amo! —Gritó con fuerza la versión angelical.

Ante esto, la pelirroja dudó, y sólo dirigió la energía hacia el demonio, derribándolo.

—No te preocupes. Te protegeré. —Expresó decidida Titania, sonriéndole al ángel, quien dejó de llorar ante esto.

* * *

— ¿Quién diría que partiéndole su propio mazo en la cabeza acabaríamos con él? —Decía Natsu, por primera vez algo animado, mientras corría por un pasillo junto con Happy, pasando hacia otro círculo.

— ¡Aye! —Sonrió su gatuno amigo mientras volaba alrededor de él.

Llegados allí, el pelirrosa estaba impaciente.

— ¡Vamos, monstruo horrible, sal de una vez! —Gritaba emocionado, viendo hacia todos lados.

—Oh, por fin un hombre. No veo uno hace demasiado tiempo.

Escucharon él y Happy la voz de una mujer, viéndose entre ellos extrañados, hasta que apareció: era una demonio con forma humana, de cabello violáceo y corto, y alrededor de ella podía verse la escritura ya conocida.

**Sephiroth número seis: La belleza.**

**Demonio: Súcubo.**

— ¿Seis? Bien, eso quiere decir que los demás se están encargando de esto también. —Soltó Natsu con decisión, estirándose un brazo para prepararse a pelear. —Será rápido, tengo prisa. —Declaró.

Ante esto, la súcubo rio maléficamente, haciendo que a Happy se le erizaran los cabellos.

— ¿Pelear? Tú serás mi comida. —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se relamía los labios.

El pelirrosa no supo indicar el segundo exacto en el cual miles de cadenas rodearon el lugar, tomándolo a él desde las muñecas y los pies.

—Rayos… ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó con furia, intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Soy quien se encargará de ti ahora. —Le sonrió pícaramente, acercándose a él lentamente. —Llegado a este punto… Ningún hombre puede resistirse a mis encantos. —Susurró, acariciándole con ambas manos el rostro.

Dragneel se quedó estático por un momento, intentando ver a su alrededor alguna salida. Sin embargo, la súcubo lo obligó a verla a los ojos, intentando ella algún tipo de control sobre él con ese acto.

Cada vez la demonio estaba más cerca, y el de ojos verdes no reaccionaba: lentamente, casi faltaba un centímetro para juntar sus labios; el pelirrosa inhaló para tomar el impulso, ante la mirada estupefacta del exceed, quien estaba atrapado entre las cadenas algo lejos de ellos dos.

—Natsu… Con _ella_ ha muerto también tu corazón. —Susurró el gatito azul, bajando la vista para no tener que observar aquello….

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: Recuerdo tu luz

_Hola queridos lectores :D Qué tal están? bueno, les agradezco mucho por todo! La historia está en un momento super revelador, así que espero les guste =3 por fa, déjenme sus opiniones! Un beso a todos :D_

_nalu1234: Aquí la respuesta ;D ojalá disfrutes!_

_AnikaSukino 5d: Hola muchacha :D gracias, me gustó agregar lo de las peleas porque tendrán un sentido importante =) espero te guste!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Recuerdo tu luz._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Juvia se veía a sí misma hundiéndose, cada vez más hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad.

—No, Juvia… Juvia debe ayudar a Gray-sama. —Se repetía, haciendo fuerza para salir, y generando un efecto peor.

Pensaba, pensaba, y sin embargo, la imagen que se le vino a la mente en ese momento no fue la de su amado mago de hielo…

_-Flashback-_

_La Torre del cielo: Rock of succubus vencido._

_—No… Fuiste tú la que lo derrotó. —Explicaba Juvia._

_— Fuimos las dos… ¡juntas! —Sonrió ella, viendo contenta a la maga de agua, sorprendiéndola. —Antes dijiste "Lucy", ¿verdad?... Me hizo muy feliz saber que al fin nos llevamos bien. Que sepas que no hace falta que uses conmigo el "-san"… Ahora somos amigas, ¿no?_

_-End flash back-_

Juvia lloraba al recordar esto, y riendo tristemente repitió lo que dijo ella misma en ese momento.

—_A Juvia le llueven los ojos_…. Es una bonita forma de decirlo, ¿verdad, Lucy?

La arena ya casi la consumía por completo. Ella se quedó quieta, pensando en todos esos recuerdos, llorando. Pero, cuando menos se lo esperaba, un bastón de hielo apareció frente a su rostro.

— ¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes sujetarte de eso?

—Gray-sama…—Reconoció de manera inmediata su voz. — ¡Sí! —Sonrió, tomando con una mano aquello, siendo jalada.

Finalmente, el moreno la tomó en brazos con fuerza, estando sobre una pared de tierra.

—Muy bien, creo que ya sé cómo derrotarlo. —Dio una media sonrisa Fullbuster.

La peliazul se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y asintió, preparada para el plan.

—Gray-sama puede hacerlo. —Lo animó.

—Pero necesito que hagamos algo primero. —Entonces, afirmó el agarre con ella, tomando una posición de baile formal que a Juvia la hizo sonrojarse. — Debemos derribar esa fortaleza que usa con la tierra… ¿Qué tal una fusión? —Propuso el muchacho.

Ella entendió rápidamente, y sonriendo, ambos empezaron:

— ¡Unison Raid! ¡Conjuro de agua y hielo! —Gritaron al unísono.

De pronto, plétoras de chorros de agua fueron en dirección al otro lado en donde se encontraban, viendo ellos desde la pared de tierra en donde estaban que el demonio yacía sentado pacíficamente en el suelo. Así, el agua generó en ese sitio una arena movediza que comenzó a hundirlo, pero antes de que aquel monstruo de gran tamaño pudiese salir, el agua del hechizo fue suplantada por lanzas de hielo, que cayeron de forma directa sobre Asima. Con esto, él se desmaterializó en una nube negra, y otro camino se abrió para los magos, contentos por la victoria.

* * *

Erza había derrotado ya muchas veces al demonio que tenía enfrente y protegido al ángel. Sin embargo, el enemigo siempre se volvía a levantar.

—Jellal…. —Seguía llorando el ángel, ahora sentado en el suelo.

—Esa basura no vale la pena. —Afirmaba el demonio mientras se paraba nuevamente del piso, aún con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

— ¿Qué es lo que no está funcionando? —Intentaba concentrarse Erza en la pelea, sosteniendo con fuerza las espadas.

— ¡Jellal no funciona! ¡Tampoco tú! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo lo que eliges está mal. No puedes hacer nada, por eso Lucy murió, por tu culpa. —La enfrentaba el ángel caído ahora.

La pelirroja real paró en seco al escuchar aquello, quedando atónita.

—L-Lucy… Yo no quería que ella…—Bajó la cabeza Scarlet, dejándose influenciar por esas palabras.

— ¡No! ¡Yo la quería tanto! ¡Ella era como mi hermana pequeña! —Gritaba despedazada la versión angelical, entre lágrimas.

Titania dejó caer sus espadas a los costados, clavándose estas en la arena.

Recordaba todo: desde el primer día en que la había visto en el gremio, en todas las misiones que hicieron juntos, hasta el último momento en que pudo verla. Sí, es cierto que se culpaba, pero sabía que…

—Lucy no me culparía. Lucy me querrá siempre, aunque las cosas no hayan salido como queríamos… Lo único que ella no perdonaría, sería que yo me quedara aquí atrapada sin poder continuar. —Finalizó, volviendo a tomar sus espadas, con decisión.

—Debemos llorar…. —Dijo el ángel.

—Debemos culpar. —Declaró el demonio.

—Debemos luchar. —Sonrió Scarlet. —Qué tonta fui…—Sonrió de pronto, negando con la cabeza. —Protegí a una de ustedes cuando en realidad… ¡No existe una sin la otra! —Concluyó, estirando sus brazos a lados contrarios, donde se encontraba el demonio en un sitio y el ángel en otro, disparándoles energía a ambos.

Finalmente, Titania venció, y una puerta se abrió, con ella sonriente entre dos nubes negras que anunciaban su victoria.

* * *

Happy tuvo que alzar la cabeza al escuchar aquello, y con una sonrisa, lo vio: Natsu había lanzado una llamarada que provocó que la súcubo cayera al suelo, tomándose la cara con horror. Además, esto hizo que las cadenas se aflojaran.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Me has arruinado! —Gritó ella, mientras buscaba algo en su vestido.

El pelirrosa aprovechó la situación para escapar de esa prisión, al igual que el exceed azul.

—Oh, pero que fea te ves. —Alzó una ceja el Dragon Slayer, divertido.

La mujer se puso pálida ante esto, buscando con más desesperación que antes. Así, mientras estaba despistada, Natsu alzó un puño encendido para estamparlo contra ella.

— ¡Aquí está, aquí! —Se alegró mientras reía con locura la demonio, tomando un espejo entre sus manos, viéndose en él y notando que su cara estaba quemada. —No… ¡No! —Lloraba ahora, pero fue demasiado tarde para su reacción, ya que el de ojos verdes la había golpeado nuevamente.

En un grito de horror de parte de ella, una nube negra aparecía y ella se desvanecía.

— ¡Aye! ¡Bien hecho, Natsu! —Llegó a su lado su gatuno amigo, a quien recibió el aludido con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Vamos, Happy! Tengo el presentimiento de que ya falta poco.

Corriendo, fueron por el nuevo pasillo, pero notaron que era más largo de lo normal… Además, con tantas batallas el día ya había llegado, y el Sol comenzaba a salir.

La última esfera o círculo no estaba, era un lugar descampado con la arena típica que antes habían encontrado.

— ¿Aye? —Soltó el gatito, confundido, mientras sentía los rayos del astro en su cuerpo.

Algo lejos, sobre una colina, los dos vieron una figura. Inmediatamente Natsu crujió los nudillos.

—Reconocería esa sombra en cualquier parte. —Gritó para ser escuchado. —Te he buscado por un año y medio… Demonio Lulia. —Finalizó, divisando una larga capa con capucha que utilizaba ese ser misterioso. — ¡No dejaré que la muerte de Lucy sea en vano! —Señaló con un dedo al enemigo.

El viento sopló fuerte en ese momento, en el cual el brillo del cielo se hizo más intenso, de frente donde estaba Lulia. Por eso la parte superior de tela que cubría la cabeza de este demonio, cayó, viéndose unos cabellos negros como la noche. Además, poseía unos pequeños cuernos blancos.

Natsu temblaba de rabia, pero en cuanto aquello sucedió, sólo lo hizo de sorpresa: girándose en la colina, él pudo divisar unos ojos igual de oscuros que lo veían sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Happy tuvo que dejar de volar y posarse sobre la arena para no caer de la impresión.

— ¿Uh? —Dijo ese demonio con apariencia de mujer. — ¿Te… conozco? —Pronunció simplemente, alzando una ceja.

—E-Esto… debe de ser una broma. —El pelirrosa se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, nervioso, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella.

_"Oí su voz… Lo sé, está aquí. ¡Natsu!"_

—A-Aye…—Respondió el exceed igual de asombrado.

_"¡Yo amo Fairy Tail!"_

Los recuerdos lo agolpaban cada vez más desde adentro.

_"¡Es más divertido cuando estamos juntos!"_

Sus ojos verdes no podían dejar de verla: tan distinta…

_"Yo creo en ti… Lo he hecho desde que me uní al gremio."_

Él sintió como unas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, sin prestarles atención.

—L-Lucy…—Pronunció finalmente, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Estás… E**stás viva**.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
